Yule
by Sagittaria sagittifolia
Summary: Panem starts a new/old holiday that was big before the Dark Days and Katniss is annoyed about the concept to celebrate the winter at all.-PiP Holidays in Panem-2014


div id="title1" style="margin-bottom: -5px; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: none; text-align: center; text-transform: uppercase; font-family: calibri; color: #302541; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-indent: 0px; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"strongYULE/strong/div  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"emstrongPanem starts a new/old holiday that was big before the Dark Days and Katniss is annoyed about the concept to celebrate the winter at all.-PiP Holidays in Panem 2014/strongbr /em/p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Authors note:/span English is not my first Ianguage and I don´t have a beta so sorry for all mistakes.I have written before but never published anything so please be nice bc I needed much overcoming to write and publish anything at all. And at last I have no rights for Katniss or Peeta or The Hunger Games in general./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Winter was always hunger and cold for her. The lake was frozen, the plants rare and the game in hibernation. Winter was a hard season. The season, were she has to take more Tessera stones. The season she and Gale had to work double as hard to get the same haul and still more than once she, her mother and Prim were going hungry to bed./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"So she didn´t understand the appeal of this Christmas celebration. But apparently everyone in the new constructed 12 saw something special. Weeks before the new/old holiday the city was busting with excitement, the people decorated their windows with lights and she got more asks for game then the whole year. More trains were coming in town and she got the feeling that also more people suddenly lived in the district. Everyone was in a wonderful mood, expect her./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"The whole trouble was annoying for her. Change in her routine. And the most annoying part about this 'festival' was that Peeta was clearly the person in 12 that was most excited about it. He was baking for weeks and decorating not only the bakery but also their home. He was also the one trying to show her the special of Christmas. But all this traditions just didn´t make sense for her. She read the information brochure that were published from Plutarch and saw the info show but the whole thing was still nonsense and resource a waste in her eyes. Why should they celebrate the winter? Effie sent them many books from before the Dark Age. She read one but even that one didn´t change her opinion. The concept of religion was strange in her eyes./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"And this brings us to today. The big district celebration will be in 3 days, a day before the real feast. She could almost taste all the excitement in the air. It was unbearable for her. She became more and more sullen and to make anything more intolerable was she feeling ill. And she knew exactly why. 4 days and she still didn´t have a present for her husband or an idea at all what to give him. She maybe was against the whole thing but she just knew that Peeta will have something for her and she would feel strange if he didn´t get something in return/p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"She was frustrated, sitting in the silent and dark parlor. She could go to the bakery but there was the Christmas excitement higher than anywhere else in the district. Haymitch was to drunk and the woods were almost dead. So she was just sitting here and sulking when her looks fall on one of the books that Effie sent them. She knows that Peeta read them all and it looked like that he left a note for her in one. Curiously she takes the book with the note and opens it up. It was a short letter./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Katniss, I know you are not happy with the whole Christmas thing but please read this chapter of the book. For me? Peeta"/p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"She looked at the chapter of the book "Yule" it was called. Sighing she started to read. Never would she say no to her Peeta./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"3 days later/p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Katniss Everdeen Mellark was sitting with 2 blankets on a chair next to her husband behind the small counter of their stall on the market place. The market was full of people standing in groups together talking, laughing buying things from the stalls. Children were running around. It was snowing and lights were twinkling everywhere. It was beautiful. Katniss looks to her left. Her husband was giving a few children sugar cookies in form of snowflakes. She had to smile. Who would guess that she would now sit here and celebrate this new/old holiday with the district? But the chapter of the book changed her view of this celebration. A celebration at a time which she always associated with death, hunger and misery./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"'Yule' was an old name for Christmas. A word used by an old culture./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"A culture called Celts celebrated Yule from December 20 to December 23. They called it also Winter Solstice. The Celts celebrated this day because the dark half of the year relinquishes to the light half. After this day, the sunrise was a little earlier. The sun stayed a little longer. It was the rebirth/birth of the sun, of light, of life itself. And that is what they celebrate. Life was celebrated. The return of spring. The return of hope./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"And with this kind of celebration she was happy./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Peeta was now giving a small girl in the arms of her mother a cookie. He was smiling so much. And she was sure tomorrow when she will give him her present he will smile the same way./p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"Yesterday Dr. Warren, the only Doctor in 12 gave her the news she needed for the perfect present. Peeta´s laugh pulled her out of her thoughts. The small girl was now chewing on the too big for her cookie. Katniss had to smile and lightly stroke over her stomach. The best present ever she was sure and then next Christmas Peeta will be able to give their child a cookie. /p  
p style="color: #302541; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" /p 


End file.
